


STARDUST (Make Ten Men Feel Like A Hundred)

by goldenpuno



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenpuno/pseuds/goldenpuno
Summary: After watching his father be forcibly taken by the Galactic Empire to help them complete the Death Star, Danton unwillingly joined a group of resistance fighters to get revenge.
Relationships: Anders Bjork/Matt Grzelcyk, Charlie Coyle/Chris Wagner, Danton Heinen/Sean Kuraly, Torey Krug/John Moore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to publish this fic last December. But life happened.  
> This fic has been long overdue.  
>   
> Huge thanks to the Sean to my Danton aka **[@cjmasim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmasim)** for proofreading! As always. You are amazing.  
>  ** **note: all the underlined texts are direct quotes from the movie****

Danton feels the metal surface shaking underneath him. The ship that captured Danton has decided to ascend at four in the morning. He has no idea where they are taking him. Inside the fleet are unknown criminals they captured on the streets; Danton is one of them, of course.

He’s exhausted. He has been for his entire life. But not because he wants an act of revenge for his parents’ death; no, far from it. He wants to be left alone. Being tied to his father is the reason why he has been running away and fighting for his freedom ever since he was young. He just wants to walk as a free man and mind his own business. The ongoing war at the galaxy does not concern him at all. He stopped caring after his parents died.

There are nights where the memory of his parents doesn’t hurt. Every night, Danton’s existence reminds him of how the Empire took his family away, how his mother protected his father from Ovi, and how his father died in the hands of Deathtroopers after, right in front of him. How he ran away after seeing it, helpless and alone in the bunker his parents made for him– for his protection. Zdeno and Vern may have prepared their child for the escape, yet nothing prepared Danton for the deaths of his parents.

_The arrival of the Imperial ship outside of their home did not startle the Chara household. Danton recalled what his mother taught him. He nervously grabbed his bag and said his goodbyes to his parents._

_“We love you, Stardust,” Zdeno reminds Danton._

_“You know where to hide. Trust the force, always,” added Vern before leaving and facing Ovi._

_Danton ran as far as he could from the outside of their home. Finally, after finding a safe place to hide, he watched as his father confronted the enemies._

✩ ✩ ✩ ✩ ✩

_Zdeno thought if today is the last day he lives, then it is not as bad as what he envisioned. The afternoon weather seems nice and the view of his house from the fields is beautiful._

_Zdeno peered above the blue sky and breathed before facing Ovi._

_“Enjoying life, my friend?”_

_“I love farming. It is peaceful,” Zdeno said._

_“You and I have different dreams. You could be the hero of the Empire. The most powerful.”_

_“I do not wish to kill people. As soon as I found out the truth, I left.”_

✩ ✩ ✩ ✩ ✩

_His mother ran away in the opposite direction while Danton escaped. He did not know exactly where she went. He was so shocked when he saw her walking towards Ovi and Zdeno. Vern threatened Ovi by pointing a blaster. However, before she could retract it, she was shot._

_Dan, for the second time that day, ran as far away as he could. He ran and ran until he found refuge at the bunker made by his parents. He suffered alone for many days and he was frightened by the thought of going out and seeking help. Six days later, he heard the handle of the door being unlocked. He was so desperate for rescue that he didn’t bother to hide._

_Tuukka Rask, by some miracle, found and saved him. He had nowhere else to go, so he went along with his group of nomads._

Danton attempts to block the memory of his parents. He wakes up with a different surrounding this time. He knows something is wrong when he suddenly remembers that he was captured three days ago by an unknown group. He has to get out of here.

He manages to break out of the cell to see that there are three people on the ship; one is shackled. Danton successfully takes them down one by one. Finally, he decides to jump off the ship, but just as he’s about to jump, he is lifted by his neck and knocked out by a droid-looking man.

“Congratulations. You are being rescued. Please do not resist,” declares the robot.

✩ ✩ ✩ ✩ ✩

After traveling for days, Sean has finally returned to the headquarters more nervous than before. According to Sean’s former friend as well as the Imperial pilot, they are making a weapon called the Planet Killer. This alarmed Sean, so he immediately went to the Rebel Alliance Headquarters.

Sean is met by Meghan, their leader, and by Kacey, her partner.

“We may have found Zdeno’s son,” Meghan informs him.

“Danton? I thought he was dead,” replies Sean. The rumors are true, then. Zdeno’s only child has survived for many years.

“Let’s figure it out. Shall we?” replied Kacey.

✩ ✩ ✩ ✩ ✩

“Hello. Rodney Crosby. Or shall I call you Danton Heinen? That’s your real name, right?” Kacey interrogates Danton. She is impressed by the man. Days of being captured did not affect his composure at all. Kacey rattles off all of the crimes Danton has committed, including his most recent attempt at arson. Danton is not shaken up, though. He just looks at Kacey with a resting empty face while twisting his cross-shaped kyber pendant necklace, a remarkable show of composure in her presence

“Danton Heinen. Son of Zdeno Chara. A known weapon developer and inventor for the Galactic Empire. Does the Empire know you are alive, Danton?” asks Kacey.

Sean recoils after hearing that last question.

“What do you want from me?” Danton replies angrily.

It is the first time that Sean has seen any emotion from the man.

Meghan enters the room with a commanding presence and says, “This is your chance to right the mistakes of your father. It’s your chance for a new beginning. We think you can help us take down the Empire.”

“This is Captain Sean Kuraly. Head of the Rebel Intelligence. Tell him everything you know.” Meghan nods at Sean to take over.

Sean, arms crossed over his chest, asks, “When was the last time you were in contact with your father? Is he alive? Where is he hiding?”

“Thirteen years ago. I’d like to think he is dead. I think he is. I am not sure. But it is easy for me to think he is gone.”

“But if he knew you were alive, he might have agreed to meet you, wouldn’t he?”

Danton does not respond.

“He is useless. Let’s just put him back to where he belongs,” says Kacey.

“I was seven years old when Tuukka Rask saved me after the Empire killed my mother. But given the information you have about me, I am going to assume you already know that. And to answer your question, I have not seen my father in years and I have no contact with him whatsoever.”

Sean clicks his tongue. “We know where to find him. We just need you to help us meet him,” he says after moving closer and invading Danton’s personal space.

“Aren’t you all rebels?”

“Yes. But Tuukka Rask is an extremist who has fought on his own ever since he left the Rebellion. He has caused many people problems. We have no choice but to mend that broken trust,” Meghan explains.

“And how is my father involved in all of this?”

Meghan looks at Kacey and nods while Kacey does the same to Sean.

“There’s an Imperial Pilot in Jedha that has been held by Tuukka Rask. He claims that the Emperor is making a weapon with the power to destroy the entire planet. The pilot says he was sent by your father,” explains Sean.

“We need to stop this weapon before it kills innocent people,” reports Meghan.

“Your job is to help Captain Kuraly’s mission to prove that the pilot is telling the truth. Finding your father, if possible,” says Kacey through her lowered voice.

Meghan explains that Danton is critical to this mission because of his history with Tuukka and his father. They are hopeful that Danton will cooperate and help them put his father into the Senate trial.

“And if I do this?”

“You will walk as a free man, Danton,” reassures Meghan.

✩ ✩ ✩ ✩ ✩

The next day, Danton meets John Moore, the human-like droid who prevented him from escaping.

“I’m a reprogrammed Imperial droid.”

“I remember you,” replies Danton.

“The council has decided to send you for a mission? With us?”

“I think so, yeah.”

“I think that is a bad idea. So does Sean,” John says.

“Anyway, what do I know?” John proceeds to type something on the computer. “My specialty is strategic analysis.”

Sean enters the ship and says, “I see, you met John Moore. He tends to say whatever comes to his circuits.”

“Why does he get a blaster and I don’t?” asks John.

“What? Give it to me,” Sean panics. Sean looks like he is on the verge of punching Danton, but he holds himself together.

“We’re going into Jedha. A war zone. I need this,” Danton says.

✩ ✩ ✩ ✩ ✩

The travel to Jedha is not distasteful, surprisingly. Danton had expected more scolding and complaining from Sean, but so far they’ve both treated each other civilly; no crimes of any sort have happened. John is helpful and serves as their middleman throughout the entire trip. Danton thinks it is hilarious that John Moore is a former Imperial droid and is now the most loyal friend, or dare he say the only friend, of Sean.

Speaking of Captain Sean Kuraly, Danton is not fond of the man. He despises Sean a lot. He has the know-it-all energy that Danton hates.

And yet Sean has been nothing but pleasant to him. They have talked enough to say they are good acquaintances. However, being friends and holding each other’s hands are not parts of the mission, so they do not have to get along to that extent no matter how attractive Captain Kuraly may be.

After arriving in Jedha, Sean and Danton discover that Tuukka Rask has been attacking the cargo shipment. They are stripping the temple’s resources to fuel the weapon of Zdeno’s invention.

Danton and Sean try to stay incognito while walking around in the market. They both agreed to leave John behind, considering that he is a former Imperial droid and he could slip and reveal their secrets. John even teased Danton for being concerned about his safety. While strolling, Danton tries to ignore Sean’s presence behind him. He thinks the man radiates so much heat he cannot avoid no matter how hard he tries.

At one point, they spot a group of Stormtroopers.Danton has no choice but to dock while Sean brings him close; it’s awkward. The feeling is strange to Danton. He is not used to physical interaction; he’s avoided all human interaction as much as he can for his entire life. When they finally break apart, Captain Sean apologizes and leaves him in the corner.

“Trade that necklace for a glimpse into your future!” Danton hears a voice near him. “Yes. I am speaking to you.” He gestures Danton to come to him.

Danton looks for the source of that mysterious voice. The streets are filled with unfamiliar and uninteresting faces. Though, there is one man that caught Danton’s attention. He is blind. And he is not innocent-looking. Danton approaches him out of curiosity.

“I’m Matt Grzelcyk,” says the man.

“How did you know I was wearing a necklace?” Danton asks.

“You must pay if you want an answer, mister,” another man says.

Danton surveys the area and sees that there is a long-haired man behind Matt holding a large blaster. He looks bored– like he’s encountered this situation many times before. He thinks he is more Matt’s guardian than a friend.

“Are you aware of the Kyber Crystal?” asks Matt.

“My father said they power Jedi’s lightsabers,” answers Danton. But before he could have a lengthy conversation with the wise man, Sean chooses that moment to interrupt them. He looks haggard and panicked. He quickly grabs Danton’s hand tightly. Danton doesn’t know what to do, so he runs along with him and never lets his hand free from Sean’s hold.

Danton is exhausted, has been ever since he was caught in the Rebel’s ship. Danton is adept to his life always being on the line. In fact, he’s used to the adrenaline and the rush of not being caught while stealing. He has been fighting for his survival daily. This is his norm– but nothing could have prepared him for facing the Imperial troops.

Danton and Sean are caught in the middle of the battle between Tuukka’s rebels and the Galactic Empire’s troops. They have no choice but to fight and defend themselves.

Fifty-two minutes have passed and they are still breathless and defenseless from the Stormtroopers. They are surrounded by Tuukka’s and the Empire’s troops. Danton and Sean decided to shoot anyone except the bystanders and innocents. Danton, for the second time that day, has another chance to be directly closer to Sean, _again_ , _from head to toe_.

You see, he does not have a choice. He had been trying to shoot enemies, as many as he could, until Captain Sean dragged him along the alley _and decided to have his way with him_ or held his hand throughout the entire chase. When they find an enclosed space, he decides to let go. He hears Sean murmur, “You’re welcome.”

They are stuck in here for now. Danton sees a droid that looks like John. Annoyed, he decides to shoot him.

“Did you know that wasn’t me?” asks John from behind the dead Imperial droid.

“I thought I told you to stay on the ship,” scolds Sean.

“You did. But I was bored. And I had nothing to do!”

The Stormtrooper on the ground, who is barely alive, is trying to grasp a bomb. He throws the bomb at them, but John catches it and throws it far away from them.

“See? You need me,” sasses John.

Danton and Sean, once again, run as far as they can, but with John this time. Danton has been running all day to the point that he’s lost count of how much. His legs are shaky when they hear a voice.

“Stop right there! Drop your weapons! Where are you taking the prisoners?” says the Stormtrooper.

“The prisoners? Ah. Yes. I’m taking them on the prison… ship…” replies John.

“He’s taking us–” Before Sean can answer, John slaps his head away.

“Silence!” John yells.

Danton knows they are in danger, but he cannot help but be amused at the situation. The officials are not convinced by their act, so the droid takes both Sean and Danton and drags them away while John protests.

Danton sees Matt Grzelcyk, the blind psychic he met hours ago. He is very confident about the way he walks and handles himself, Danton has observed. Matt was not terrified of them.

This time, he uses the shaft he was holding before as a walking stick. “Let them pass in peace. The force is with me. I am with the force. And I fear nothing for all this, as the force wills it.”

“Do not move! Stop!” The soldier points the blaster through him.

“Stop! He is blind,” says the other man.

“He is not deaf, is he?” replies the Commander.

Matt continues to walk without fear towards the Stormtroopers.

“I said, stop right there!” the other soldier yells.

✩ ✩ ✩ ✩ ✩

Matt has been doing this for a long time. He senses the Stormtroopers are going to shoot him and would not hesitate to kill him; however, that doesn’t stop him. He docksuses his lightbow, and makes a spinning motion to take down his enemies through their upper body and legs. He is used to being outnumbered. The three people, one of whom is familiar, that he is trying to save must be impressed by his skills.

Years of practicing, using, and teaching martial arts have honed him. Matt knows that people always assume that he is weak because of his disability. His faith towards the **force** has helped him, as always. It is the quote he lives by. It has guided him towards the right path. This time, when multiple troops charge towards him, someone from behind takes them down using a powerful blaster. Judging from the sound and the precision it was his partner, Anders Bjork.

“You almost shot me,” complains Matt.

“You are very welcome, dear,” replies Anders with a wink.

“No hostile left,” announces the tall droid in front of Matt.

Anders tries to point his heavy repeater cannon to the three people who survived while the droid screams, “One hostile left!” Anders then lowers his blaster.

“Sean, I’m sorry about slapping your face,” said the droid.

“It’s fine. Go back to the ship.”

“He’s a Jedi?” asks Sean.

“Him? A Jedi? This man? That is the best compliment you have received this month,” Anders points to Matt. “There are no Jedi here anymore. Only dreamers like this fool.”

“So no compliment about my skills then,” Matt waggles his eyebrows, “and the force did protect me.”

“I protected you,” replies Anders quickly.

✩ ✩ ✩ ✩ ✩

Sean thinks he and Danton are witnessing a love quarrel that occurs daily for the couple. He finds it refreshing given the current situation. Sean knows that there are men who prefer to be with men, but he had always thought it was impossible until he witnessed Matt and his partner. Call him naïve, but it makes him joyous to have met them both today. He always finds men attractive, even more so than women, but he’s never acted on it. Besides not having any spare time, he just did not think it was necessary and important enough to focus on his personal life when there is an ongoing war in the galaxy.

Halfway through their conversation about where they came from, the four men are interrupted. Sean did not see it coming; he is covered in a cloth and feels suffocated. Their hands are tied from behind and they are dragged along on some unfamiliar vehicle. He cannot understand the language they are speaking. Judging from the execution, these are not the Empire’s army– rather, Tuukka Rask’s goons.

Sean regrets saying the couple’s banter was amusing. They had been bickering ever since they arrived and now they’re locked up in a cell.

“I am one with the force. The force is with me,” repeats Matt for the sixth time these past few minutes.

“He’s praying for the door to open,” explains the taller and larger long-haired man.

“It bothers him because he knows it is possible,” Matt says. His partner continues to laugh while Matt continues, “Anders Bjork was once the most devoted Guardian of us all.”

_So, that is what his name is, Anders Bjork. I wonder what Danton is doing now. Has he reunited with his friend or father, Tuukka Rask? Has he been treated well?_ Sean lets out a huge sigh and plans his escape. Distraction is not what he needs right now in his life, especially when there are innocent people dying all around the galaxy.

“I’m starting to think the force and I have different priorities,” says Sean, bitterly.

“Me and Anders have gotten through worse cages than this one, right my love? Oh, the good times.”

“Good for you. This is my first time,” sasses Sean.

Anders notices Sean fiddling with the items on his boots. Sean is pleased to find that his escape kit is still intact. Perhaps Tuukka’s soldiers are dumb enough for him to still have a chance to escape. He surveys his surroundings from the railings and sees the guards caught in a board game.


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is too funny to be even posting/updating this fic.  
> Torey and Danton are not Bruins players anymore. I miss them everyday.  
> This fic has been long overdue.  
>   
> ill forever be grateful to the Sean to my Danton aka **[@cjmasim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmasim)** for proofreading! ily xx  
>  **  
> **  
>  **note: all the underlined texts are direct quotes from the movie**

**TWO**

_Where the hell are Sean, Matt and his partner? Why is he not with them? Where are they taking him? Are they still alive?_ Danton does not want to entertain that last thought. As annoying as he is, Sean is an interesting man. He wants to get to know him better– traitor or not. Ever since they were caught and transported to the Rebel ship, Danton has been so confused about the situation and his connection with Sean. It is a new strange feeling but it is never disgusting or weird. _Yeah, right as if Sean cares about me._

Danton’s hands were tied from behind, which is startling since he expected to get special treatment from these people. After all, Tuukka rescued and raised him as his own for years.

Finally, after he is freed, Danton hears the familiar metallic steps.

“Dan,” says Tuukka in an unfamiliar voice. He is much weaker than at their last meeting. Tuukka’s legs and feet are all prosthetic now. With the additional walking stick, Tuukka looks frail but still has a lot of conviction. His days in the battlefield may be over but he is still one of the highly-praised leaders and warriors of the Rebel Alliance.

Danton cannot look him in the eye. And it is not because he feels sorry or guilty for leaving. He doesn’t know what to say to him after being captured by another Resistance group.

Several seconds pass until Danton faces him. He notices that Tuukka carries a device to help his breathing and speaking; Danton internally laughs at his struggle as Tuukka begins to speak. “I can’t believe it! After all these years... Is it really you in my eyes?”

“Surprise,” says Danton, sarcasm clear in his voice.

“We are still friends, are we?”

Danton chuckles, “Our last encounter was memorable. Wasn’t it? You gave me a knife and a blaster and you told me to wait ‘till daylight. Where were you?”

“I was assured you were safe.”

“Liar! You left me behind!” Danton is mad now.

“You are already my best soldier. I know you can survive just like I know you could do great things for us.”

“I was seventeen!”

“I was keeping you safe.”

“No! You abandoned me.”

Tuukka explains, “You are Zdeno’s son. An Imperial science officer. People were starting to figure that out. People wanted to use you as a hostage. Not a day goes by, that I don’t think of you. But today, all day… It’s a trap. Isn’t it?”

“What?”

“The pilot! The message. All of it,” Tuukka pauses and uses his mask to breathe in his much-needed oxygen after speaking.

“Did they send you for me? Did you come here to kill me? I have nothing left, Dan.”

“They want my father!”

“They?”

“The Alliance! They think he sent you a message about a weapon. They sent me here to get the information from you.”

“What is it that you want, Danton?”

“I want to be free. They wanted me to ask you. I did. I’m out now. The rest of you can do whatever you want.”

“The Danton I know wouldn’t let this happen. Don’t you care about the cause?”

“The cause?” Danton laughs, “Seriously? The Alliance? The rebels? Whatever you call yourselves this day, all they ever brought since I was a child is pain. I do not want this life anymore. I did not choose this.”

“You can stand to see the Imperial flag reign across the galaxy?”

“It’s not a problem if you do not look up.”

“I have something to show you. Maybe it will change your mind.”

When Tuukka turns on the hologram, Danton knows what and who to expect. He sees his father, Zdeno Chara, standing and preparing to give a message. He knows it was pre-recorded, nevertheless, he feels uneasy considering that the last time he saw him, the Deathtroopers were preparing to execute him.

“Tuukka if you are watching this, then perhaps there’s a chance you can still save the Alliance. I understand if you cannot forgive me but perhaps, give me a chance to explain myself. I don’t wish for too much but a chance for Danton. If he is alive, if you can possibly find him, let my son know that my love for him has never faded. And how desperately I’ve missed him. Danton, my Stardust, I can imagine what you think of me. When I was taken, I faced some of the truths. I know you are still alive, and Tuukka will protect you. I knew that if I refused to work and even if I took my own life, it would only be a matter of time before they realized they no longer needed me to complete the project.”

Zdeno speaks as if Danton was there, as if he was talking to him. What Danton hates the most is that every time he looks at his father, all he can see is pain. He can feel his remorse and regret. Now, he understands his father choosing to hide, how his father’s creation has caused their family pain; and how it will potentially impact the future of the entire galaxy. Danton knows his father has been miserable all the years they’ve been apart. Well, at least he is not alone in that department.

Zdeno folds his hands. “I lied. I did the one thing nobody expected. I played the part of a man so engrossed with his work. I made myself indispensable and all the while I laid the groundwork of my revenge. We call it the Death Star. And soon enough it will be unleashed. I’ve placed a weakness deep within the system. A flaw so small and powerful, they’ll never find it. But Danton, if you’re listening, my beloved, so much of my life has been wasted. I try to think of you only in the moments when I’m strong because the pain of not having you with me and your mother -our family - he pain of that loss is so overwhelming I risk failing even now. It’s just so hard not to think of you. Think of where you are. My Stardust. Tuukka, I’ve laid my trap in the reactor module. It is the key. I hid it very well and it is unstable. All it would take is a tone blast to any part of it to destroy the entire station.”

Danton tries not to shed tears but fails to do so while his father explains everything to him. He misses and loves his father. He forgives him for everything. If only they could turn back the time, Danton thinks. While his father continues to explain, Danton senses that there is something wrong with the Holy City of Jedha. The grounds are shaking. Outside, the other buildings are being destroyed. All by one strong and powerful device. He thinks the Imperial found them and are trying to use his father’s weapon as a trial against them.

The hologram with his father wavers, however, Zdeno continues to speak. Danton worries that he will not finish his father’s message.

“The structural plans for the Death Star are what you need to find the reactor. There is a complete engineering archive at the Citadel Tower on Scarif found in their data vault. Once any pressurized explosion to the reactor module happens, it will set off a chain reaction, resulting in the destruction of the entire station,” his father guarantees.

✩ ✩ ✩ ✩ ✩

Torey Krug, a cargo pilot who has knowledge of the Death Star’s plan, has been held captive by Tuukka Rask’s men. Torey wants to deliver the information to Tuukka personally, but he was caught first on his way to Tuukka Rask’s quarters. Tuukka’s men found the chip on his boots in the process. He tried to explain that he had good intentions, but they would not believe him, so he was interrogated and tortured in the cell.

He notices the changes in his surroundings. And judging by the noises they make beside him, he thinks they are only stuck with each other and have not properly met. Torey still feels dizzy. He was tortured by a Bor gullet. _How could a tentacled, non-sentient species have the unique ability to read minds?_

“There’s someone in the next cell; who are they?” hears Torey on his left.

“What? Where?” replies a much deeper voice. “An imperial pilot! I’m gonna kill him!”

Torey had never feared for his life until now. He always knew that despite all the torture by Tuukka’s men, they would never dare to murder him. He is too useful and reliable for the rebels. But the longer-haired man is stopped by another man.

“Let go! Let go! Stop!”

Captain Sean asks Torey if he is the pilot the Alliance is looking for. Half-conscious, all he gives are incoherent responses.

“What’s wrong with him?” he hears, coming from another voice.

“Do you know Zdeno Chara?” asks Captain Sean.

“I’ve put the message. I’m the pilot,” responds Torey without thinking. “I’m the pilot.”

“Now. Tell me where Zdeno Chara is?” demands Captain Sean.

Inside the cell, they all hear the sound of a huge explosion. The walls above them are shaking and the guards outside are panicking. Prisoners or not, all of their lives are in danger. Their city is being destroyed. Sean tries his best to unlock the cell. After fiddling with the buttons, he finally succeeds as the rails go up. Sean grabs the receiver and starts communicating with John.

“There you are. I stayed back as you requested. I was worried you were not coming back. There is a problem on the horizon,” John says. He glances outside. “There is no horizon.”

“Bring that ship here now!” Sean commands.

“Where are you going?” questions Matt.

“Danton. I have to find him,” Sean says. “We have to. I– I– we need him.”

“Alright. I’ll get the pilot,” promises Anders. He grabs their weapons and throws Matt’s staff to him. Matt senses his throw and catches it without turning his direction.

Torey, who is still half-conscious, is woken by Anders pointing his large blaster in front of him. He sees his life flash before his eyes until Anders shoots the device near him to unlock his cell. They all escape and run towards the ship.

✩ ✩ ✩ ✩ ✩

“Danton! Danton! Where are you?” exclaims Sean. The place is shaking now and he feels disoriented from it. He sees Danton with Tuukka holding the hologram device and feels relief rush through him. Tuukka is in a defensive position behind Danton.

Sean tries to speak to Danton calmly. Clearly the man has been through a lot emotionally; it’s evident in his hunched shoulders and the way he speaks so softly. _When did I start knowing him? When did I start caring about his feelings?_

Sean crouches in front of him and says, “Danton, come with me. I know where your father is. Please trust me.”

Danton hesitates before Tuukka commands, “You must go with him, Danton. Go! Now!”

“Come with us! Please!” Danton insists. He tries to grab Tuukkas hand but Tuukka lets go.

“I can no longer run. Save yourself. Go.”

“Let go, now. It’s okay. There is no time,” says Sean.

“Save the rebellion! Save the dream!” shouts Tuukka, loud enough for them to hear.

So, Sean and Danton run. They run even while the deserted areas and sanded walls fall apart. They run until they reach the exit, until they see the holy city falling apart outside.

Once again Danton is reminded how powerful his father’s weapon is. Danton, who has been apathetic to the rebellion ever since his mother died, has now only revenge and redemption in his mind– not only for his father but for his entire family. The desert city is destroyed and every single living creature is fighting to survive. The structures have all fallen apart, which makes it harder for them to catch up and get to their ship. Danton and Sean see and meet Matt, Anders, and Torey while running and avoiding falling debris. They see the U-wing,driven by John, land near them and run towards it. All five of them get inside just in time for the whole city to be destroyed. Sean gets into the second pilot’s seat and immediately drives them away.

“Come on! Come on!” Sean shouts.

“Please wait. I have not made my calculations,” John hesitates.

“I will make them for you!”

Tuukka watches from above as the city of Jedha is destroyed by the Death Star; he only wishes Danton and the resistance can amend what his father’s mistakes are. He watches until he takes his last breath.

✩ ✩ ✩ ✩ ✩

After surviving the destruction of the city of Jedha, Matt, Anders, John, Sean, Torey and Danton are all stuck together in the U-wing. If Danton were to be asked before today, he’d have said that there are better things to do in life than to be here and stuck with them. But now that his perspective has changed, he thinks this group of men could help him.

Meanwhile, Sean has just finished relaying the message to the main Alliance Headquarters; he tells them about the Jedha being destroyed by the Death Star. He is tasked to proceed with his mission, which is killing Zdeno Chara while they have a chance. But he doesn’t disclose the latter to the group.

“Anders, tell me… All of it. Tell me. The whole city? Please tell me,” asks Matt.

“Yes. All of it. I’m sorry.” Matt reaches for Anders’ hand. Anders was standing before, but he chooses to sit beside Matt now. Anders is not afraid of public displays of affection, meanwhile, Matt is the opposite, which is why Anders is thrilled when his partner tries to pull him closer and lean on him. Three sets of eyes are now pointed at them.

“What? Do you have a problem with men being together? If so, we will have to leave,” says Anders, defensively.

“I don’t know about them,” Sean points to Torey and Danton, “but I don’t. Mind. That is. Not at all. In fact,” he pauses, “I’m gay.” Leave it to himself to come out for the first time after the entire city was bombed. After he was tasked to kill the father of the man he kind of likes. Sean pats his back mentally. _Way to go, Sean Kuraly!_ Sean looks around the room and soaks in the quiet acceptance.

In order to lighten up the mood, Sean decides to tease Torey, the man he recently met during the escape. “Why are you still wearing your goggles?”

“Wait. I heard Eadu from the receiver. Are we going there?” questions Torey.

“Is that where my father is?” asks Danton.

“I think so,” answers Sean, without disclosing that he was tasked to kill Zdeno Chara while they have a chance.

“You’re Danton Heinen. His son? I’m Torey Krug. I delivered the message from your father,” says Torey.

“You’re the pilot,” realizes Danton.

Torey speaks softly, “Your father said I could get by myself. He said there is a chance that I could make it right if I was brave enough. He said to listen to the walls in my heart. Do something about it. Guess I was too late.”

“No. You see. It is never too late,” explains Danton.

“It was too late for me,” says Anders. The man looks like he could use some sleep right now.

Danton surprises himself by saying, “No. We can beat the Imperial. I saw and heard my father’s message. They called it the Death Star. The planet eater.”

“Yeah. But he invented it,” replies Sean.

Danton faces Sean, “You are wrong about my father. They knew they couldn't do it without him. He did not have a choice. He spent his life with regret. He made a choice. He sacrificed himself for the Rebellion. He was trapped, that is why he sent that message.”

“What is it? What is the message? Do you have it with you?” says Sean.

Danton shakes his head. “It’s all gone. Everything happened so fast. I did not have the time…” Danton sighs.

“Have you seen it?” Sean asks Torey.

“I have not.”

“Do you believe me?” Danton asks Sean.

“I do. But I am not the one that needs to be convinced here.”

“I believe you,” says Matt, who is still huddled close to Anders.

Danton gives them a soft smile, one he rarely shows.

“You mentioned something about your father laying a trap,” inquires Anders.

“The reactor. He said there is a flaw in his invention. He said all it would take is one blast and it would all be over. You need to send words to the Alliance.”

“I have done that,” answers Sean, trying to avoid eye contact with Danton.

“They need to know there is a solution to this. They have to go to Scarif to get the plans.”

Sean looks at Danton like he had grown two heads and says, “Are you crazy? We’re in the heart of Imperial territory. I cannot risk that. It’s too dangerous.”

And if Sean does look too guilty and fidgety, none of them notice.

✩ ✩ ✩ ✩ ✩

Danton is sitting alone in his compartment. Matt and Anders are busy talking and reminiscing. Torey moved into the front seat to help John maneuver the ship. Sean caves and approaches Danton.

“You look different,” observes Sean. Danton is wearing a man bun, which makes his jaw and cheekbones sharper, his prominent features all displayed in front of him. Sean loves Danton’s long blonde hair; it makes him distinct from the others, but right now, he looks hotter than he was five hours ago. If Danton continues to look like this, Sean does not know how long he’ll be able to keep it together. Sean composes himself and pretends to look uninterested. _Don’t be so dramatic. He doesn’t have a heart._

“Oh,” Danton touches his bun and flushes, “this one. It’s nothing, really.”

“You look… nice.”

“Uh. Thanks.”

“So…”

“So…”

Sean thinks this is the most embarrassing moment of his life. “Seriously. How are you? Are you okay? After receiving your father’s hologram?”

“I wish you could see it, how sorry he was. He is sacrificing everything he has right now for the Alliance. He said he misses me and he loves me.”

“I know that and I believe you. Do you forgive him?”

“I was never mad at him. I just want my family back.” Danton wants to make it clear to everybody, especially to Sean, that he was never angry with his father. He never sought revenge. He wanted to be left alone and survive. The reason why he looks spiteful is that Danton does not want everyone to feel sorry for him. He wanted to be strong for his parents. “You know, my father was a great man despite his mistakes. I was a spoiled child. Everything I wanted, he would give it to me, even if we were far away from civilization. He told me stories before bed and he built me toys,” Danton’s voice breaks. “When my mother was shot, he was there. I was too, but they did not know. They thought I ran away.”

Sean places his arms on Danton’s shoulders. He listens as Danton talks more about his family and his childhood. They both have different experiences, clearly, but Sean is accepting and never judgmental. “Look, Danny, I believe you. I hope you know that. Zdeno is a great father and a man. And soon as we finish this mission. I will make sure that you have your freedom back.”

“Thank you, Sean.” Danton smiles at him. Sean is happy that he gets to have more knowledge of who Danton Heinen is.

“Friends?” asks Sean.

“Friends,” replied Danton, his rarest smile visible. He extends his right hand to Sean.

Sean takes it and his hand lingers. _I’m fucked._ _I’m so fucked,_ Sean thinks.

✩ ✩ ✩ ✩ ✩

“I am one with the force, the force is with me,” repeats Matt again and again. Their travel is not smooth, as they predicted, considering they are in the territory of the Imperial. It’s hard to stay incognito and not draw any suspicions.

Torey guides them along the way while Sean and John sit on the two pilot seats and drive them.

“Thirteen percent chance of failure. Are you sure this is the right way?” asks John. John may be a droid but he sounds panicked right now.

“Lower. Yes. I’m sure,” speaks Torey, quickly, “they have landing trackers. They have patrol squadrons. We have to stay in the canyon and keep it lower.”

Anders’ weapons are now rolling in the ships and he is holding onto one of the railings. “Yo! What the fuck is this? Do you know what you are doing?”

Sean asks Torey how much farther, but Torey says he does not know and he has never actually come this way. _We are going to die. We really are_ , Sean thinks _._

“Now there’s a forty-seven percent chance of failure,” says John.

“I don’t want and need to know! Thank you!” screams Torey. “Put it down. Now!”

“If we keep going, we’ll be right over the shuttle depot,” Torey explains.

“Okay. Sorry.” John huffs and apologizes.

The U-wing hits its engine on a boulder and they begin to fall.

“Hold on tight! We’re going down hard!” instructs Sean.

Once they land, Sean goes outside. He is not prepared for the weather. It’s raining and cold. He tries to inspect the perimeter, but he does not find what he’s looking for. Sean goes back inside the ship, shivering.

Danton looks worried. “What happened?”

“Nothing, unusual. Where’s the lab?” Sean asks Torey.

“The research facility? It’s just over the ridge.”

“The storm should keep us hidden, hopefully. Torey, you are coming with me. We’ll go up there and check it out.”

“I’m coming with you,” says Danton, his tone leaving no room for argument.

“No. We can’t risk your father’s messenger. You’re the messenger,” says Sean.

“Are you kidding me? That’s ridiculous. We all got the message.”

“One blast to the reactor module and the whole system goes down. That’s how you said it. The whole system goes down,” adds John.

“Fix our comms! I will try to get a handle on what we are up against. So, we’re going to be careful. Let’s go.” Sean gets out of the ship again, this time with Torey.

“Does he look like a killer?” asks Matt, curiosity clear in his voice. His back against Anders’.

“No. He has the face of a friend,” Anders responds, unsarcastically.

“Who is he talking about?” asks Danton.

“Captain Kuraly,” says Anders.

“Why do you ask that? What do you mean, does he look like a killer?” questions Danton. For a guy who is disinterested and insensitive about other people, he sure is eager to know more about Captain Sean Kuraly.

Matt explains, “The Force moves darkly near a creature that’s about to kill.”

“The sniper configuration was in his weapon,” John adds.

Danton prepares herself to get out of the ship. He doesn't care if it was not on Sean’s plan. He just wants to find his father.

After several minutes, Matt follows him too. Anders thinks Matt is the bravest man he has ever met, but also the most reckless.

“Hey! Hey! Where are you going? It is raining! It’s too dangerous,” Anders says, worriedly.

His partner is clearly troubled, but he is confident that Anders will follow him and protect him.

“I’m going to follow Danton. His path is clear.”

“Alone? Good luck!”

“I don’t need luck, I have you!” Matt smirks. He hears Anders grabbing his weapons, obviously following him from behind.

“The things I’ve put up with,” Anders says, as he reaches beside Matt.

“I love you, too.”

Matt and Anders follow Danton and protect him while he goes on his own task.

✩ ✩ ✩ ✩ ✩

It’s raining, and Torey and Sean reach an area where they can clearly observe the Imperial’s laboratory. Torey sees Zdeno from his goggles and tells Sean. Sean assesses his target and points his sniper towards Zdeno.

“Get back and find us a ride out of here,” demands Sean.

“What are you doing?”

“You heard me.”

“You said we will just look!”

“I’m here. I am observing. Go!”

As Sean attempts to kill Zdeno, he realizes he can’t. He’ss not strong enough. He doesn’t want to kill Danton’s father. Through his goggles, he sees Director Wilson punch Zdeno. He also sees Danton hidden on the left.

“Sean! Can you hear me?” He hears John’s voice in the receiver.

“I’m here,” says Sean.

“We have a problem. There’s an Alliance squadron approaching,” John informs.

“Clear the area!” says someone from the radio.

“No! No! No!” screams Sean. “Tell them to hold still. Danton is on the platform!”

John informs the Alliance about Sean’s concerns. But they start attacking at General Cassidy’s request.

Sean sees the X-wings start flying and attacking the platform.

“Danton! No!”

Sean runs.

✩ ✩ ✩ ✩ ✩

Zdeno knows it is only a matter of time until they catch him betraying the Galactic Empire. He has anticipated this moment. He figures they are going to execute him in front of everybody to show what happens to those who dissent.

He does not flinch when Captain Wilson inquires about his fellow scientists’ betrayal. After that, the stormtroopers are tasked to summon all of his fellow scientists who were working with him on Death Star. As Zdeno’s colleagues go forward, Captain Wilson starts to accuse them.

“One of you conspired with a pilot to send messages to the Rebellion. Which one of you?” he pauses and says, “Speak now!” No one responds to his threat, so he orders his troops to start shooting them all.

Zdeno comes forward before they can start shooting and admits, “It was me! I did it! I sent that message!”

Zdeno is met with Captain Wilson’s rage. He punches him until he’s in a kneeling position. Zdeno was going to fight back, but he thought better than that. He was frightened by the possibility of Wilson’s men shooting his fellow scientists. He spits out some blood and looks up from below Wilson.

“You will never succeed,” whispers Zdeno.

Just when Zdeno thought he was going to die at the hands of the Empire, he sees the Alliance’s ships sailing on the horizon. He hears his son’s voice calling out for him, but it’sfar too distant. The bomb goes off and hits them in the middle. He blacks out.

✩ ✩ ✩ ✩ ✩

Danton witnessed and heard everything. He listened to Captain Wilson mention an insider betraying the Empire. He heard his father admit his betrayal just to spare the other scientists behind him. He saw Wilson beating up his father to exhaustion. But just before they could kill him, Danton saw the X-wings’ laser cannons hit the middle ground where Zdeno and Wilson were standing. As it goes off, Danton sprints in his father’s direction.

“Father!” Danton screams, as he approaches Zdeno.

Danton is left unconscious on the ground for ten minutes together with Captain Wilson. Wilson recovers first and escapes through their ship with the help of his troops. Danton almost falls into the crate, but he recovers immediately. He searches for his father, but he’ss too late. His father was hit by the Alliance’s ship. His father is lying on the ground in pain and clutching his stomach. Danton feels the water running down his face, but it’s not the rain; it's his tears.

“Papa. Papa. It’s me. It’s Danton. I’m here.” He grabs his father’s face and holds him while he weeps.

Danton sees the recognition cross his father’s face, “Danton. My Stardust.”

“Papa. I’ve seen your message. The hologram.”

“You must destroy it.”

“We will. I know. I know.”

Zdeno cries and reaches his hands to cradle his son’s face, “Danton. Look at you. I have so much to tell you.” He brushes Danton’s hair away from his face and smiles.

“Papa. No. Don’t leave. No. No. Don’t. Come on. Please.” Danton cries and holds his father as he takes his last breath. Danton’s family are all gone. The Empire took his family away. His mother. And now his father.

“Danton! Come on! We’ve got to go!” He feels Sean pulling him away from his father’s embrace.

“I cannot leave him. I can’t!”

“Danny,” Sean speaks softly, unaware of the nickname he just used. “Look at me. He’s gone. There’s nothing you can do. Come with me.”

Danton loses track of how many times he’s had to run to get away from his life. He has been doing it ever since the Empire visited his family and killed his mother. He and Sean have run away together many times too, but this one is different. Because tonight, he leaves his family behind, for the second time, permanently. The image of his father laying down on the platform scorches through his mind. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual:  
> stan talent stan **got7**  
>  im **@wakline** on tumblr -> see you there or not...  
>  _you can send me prompts +etc_


End file.
